Germany x Reader: On A Sunday Afternoon
by Cat330
Summary: You weren't expecting it, but you got a lot more than gift-wrapped presents for your birthday. A birthday that you didn't remember until reminded. M for later chapter, smut.


**A/N: Hello mein lieblings, and welcome to my first story that's been posted so far! After nagging from Mikachi and Tarochi, I was compelled to please them! ^w^ ON WITH THE STORY!**

**My personal, evil Beta: Mikachi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

On A Sunday Afternoon

I finished lacing up my black combat boots, completing the military uniform that I was used to wearing. I looked in the full-length mirror and checked my suit for wrinkles, nodding with satisfaction when I didn't spot any. I reminded myself who I was trying to impress; Ludwig Beilschmidt, the personification of Germany.

I blushed at the mere thought of him. His slicked-back blonde hair, his stunning blue eyes, his toned and well-muscled body. But as I was also reminded of his no-nonsense personality, I doubted that that he'd ever been in a relationship.

"And I doubt he'll be starting anytime soon," I muttered to myself. With a sigh, I walked away from the mirror and out of my room. As soon as I locked the front door to my house, I was glomped by an overly-excited Italy.

"Ciao, Bella~!" he sang, an adorable smile covering his face. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Ciao, Feli~ Where's Japan and Germany?"

He let go of me and rocked back on his heels, obviously hiding something and trying to keep a straight face. "I dunno~ I think they're training already. Why?"

My eyes widened and I grabbed Italy's hand, running towards our usual training spot. Feliciano yelped in surprise, but tried to keep up with me as I sprinted, my long legs giving me an advantage.

**~Le Time Skip~**

As we rapidly approached our meeting spot, I saw a good-sized picnic table with two figures sitting down. Confused, I slowed down and walked closer. It was Germany and Japan, seated on either side of a large cake, wrapped presents set down on the table next to them.

I looked back and forth at the three of them, silently questioning what was going on. Just then, two slender arms wrapped around my waist.

"Happy Birthday!" Italy shouted into my ear. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. How the hell did I forget my own birthday?!

However, before I could facepalm at my own stupidity, Japan spoke up.

"Hello, happy birthday. Come sit down," He said, quietly smiling. I looked at Germany, and he gave a nod.

"Ja, Happy Birthday," Germany said in that oh-so-sexy deep voice of his.

With a big smile and a blush to match, I sat down next to Germany, and Italy sat across from me next to Japan. He immediately started singing the 'Happy Birthday' song. And eventually, with much pleading from Feli, Japan and Germany joined in.

After they finished singing, I blew out the candles on the cake. I had the honor of cutting the cake into four pieces and serving them. We all finished our cake, and Italy handed me his present, the wrapping paper adorned with little Italian flags.

I smiled and ripped the paper off of the box and lifted the lid. When I saw what was in it, my mouth hung open and my face lit on fire.

"U-um…Feli? Did you pick this yourself?" I whispered, not looking up.

"No, I didn't know what to get you, so I asked Big Brother France to help me~!" He declared, smiling.

"If you do not mind me asking, what is in the box?" Japan asked, a faint blush tinting his cheeks. I giggled and held up the contents of the box; a classic French maid costume with white lace and matching accessories. It even came with heels.

While I was busy blushing up a storm with Kiku, I missed the nosebleed that Ludwig was desperately trying to hide. I was oblivious to the "small crush" he had on me. "Small crush" being a relative term, he was downright head over heels for me.

As I put the dress away, Kiku handed me a small green box with a black bow on top. I smiled and thanked him, then lifted the lid. I was delighted to find a small figurine of myself in my usual military uniform.

"Thank you, Japan. Oh, and I…er, forgot to thank you too, Italy," I giggled, blushing at the latter.

Much to my amusement, Ludwig handed me a large box wrapped in black wrapping paper.

"Er…Here," He mumbled, blushing. I gently set it down and removed the wrapping. I balled up the paper and set it to the side. When I cut open the tape with my hunting knife, I smiled and blushed.

A huge stuffed teddy bear with a shirt that had black, red, and golden horizontal stripes was inside, and in its hand was the German flag. It had a pink heart in the center. I tore my eyes away long enough to stare up at Ludwig, a puzzled expression covering my face. He covered his face with his hands.

"Th-there's a pouch in the hand," He mumbled lowly. Upon closer inspection, I could definitely see a pocket in the bear's right hand.

Kiku, as if on some cue I was oblivious to, got up and bowed slightly to me.

"Suimasen, but we must be on our way. Happy Birthday," He said, grabbing Feli's arm and darting off towards their homes.

I felt butterflies in my stomach at the thought of being alone with Germany. When I reached into the pouch, I found a note that he had written to me. He even wrote it in German, and that's when he puts emotion into things he dos, like yelling at Italy.

_Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Also, kann ich dich etwas fragen? Würden Sie meine Freundin sein?_

_-Ludwig_

I mentally translated it from what German I knew and blushed. _'I cannot live without you. So, can I ask you something? Would you be my girlfriend?'_

I smiled, and blushed a new shade of crimson. His note was so like him, straight to the point. And, without a moment of hesitation, I kissed him on the cheek.

"Ja, I will," I giggled, enjoying the cute blush spreading across his face. Suddenly, he pulled me into his lap and held me close to his chest.

He said something in German that I didn't understand and kissed the top of my forehead. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"You can kiss me on the lips, you know," I whispered, a grin plastered on my face. He chuckled and connected his lips with mine.

I could've sworn that sparks flew the moment my lips touched his. I sat up and straddled his hips. He wrapped his arms around my waist, my arms automatically going around his neck. As the kiss heated up, I tangled my fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. We started rocking our hips together, enjoying the delicious friction. Eventually, we both had to pull away for air.

"Oh my god, Ludwig. I…I need you," I moaned, my eyes half lidded. His sky blue eyes had darkened with lust.

"Will you wear the maid outfit?" He purred. _'Damn that sexy voice of his' _I cursed in my head.

"I will," I muttered, my face turning redder and redder.

I was lifted from the bench, along with my gifts, and carried over to Ludwig's house faster than I could sing the German National Anthem. As soon as he set me down on the bed, he handed me Italy's gift.

"Put it on, liebe. I'll be waiting downstairs," He smirked and closed the door on his way out.

I wanted to moan so bad; his voice was just so husky and suggestive! Quickly shedding most of my clothes, I put the dress on. Much to my surprise, it fit well. Maybe a little too well for my liking…

"God damnit, France!" I muttered. I then slipped the garter belt onto my left leg, slipping into the knee-high socks and black heels easily. To complete the look, I put the hair piece on top of my head. I walked cautiously down the stairs, and almost fainted at what i saw.

Ludwig was wearing his full S.S. military uniform and standing by the fireplace, staring at it with a blank expression. I knew that World War II had a horrible effect on him, and that it still depressed him to even think about what that monster Hitler had made him do. Determined to snap him out of it, I played the part of the pure and "innocent" maid.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, I finished tidying up your bedroom. Is there anything else I could do for you~?" I asked, adding a sensual purr to the end. Upon hearing my voice, he turned on his heels and faced me. With a few steps, he quickly closed the distance between us.

He leaned down and kissed me, lifting me bridal style. I squeaked in surprise, and held onto him for balance. He chuckled, making me blush, and kissed me again. When he walked up the stairs, I thought for sure we were going to fall, and held on for dear life.

"You know, I wouldn't drop you," He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"I know. Still, I'm not exactly used to being carried," I answered, hiding my face in his chest. I felt the vibrations of his chuckle and blushed. He walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind us, whispering in my ear before he put me down.

"I like the maid's costume, but I think you've been wearing it long enough, don't you?"

**The Bitch Beta: Hey, Mikachi here OuO Wow, that title fits, 'The Bitch Beta', my villain name. me likey. Just to let you know, I wrote the rest after 'he quickly closed the distance between us'. You know, right there. About two lines and two paragraphs upwards. So don't mistake the cruddy writing for Kimu's ^u^ Editing and Typing and Shet done by yours truly~ xD**


End file.
